Past Present Future
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: [NOTICE! surprise inside, please read] Park Chanyeol, hacker buruan CIA. Byun Baekhyun, sniper, anggota NIS bagan internasional. Mantan teman sekolah. Sekarang status mereka adalah penjaga dan tahanan. Komputer, senapan, dan... choker? / "...selamat datang kembali ke rumah, Park Chanyeol." / Chanbaek BL
1. Choker

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**_

 _Setitik note: tolong intip author note di bawah nanti setelah selesai baca cerita._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Past Present Future**

 _ **Chanbaek pairing**_

 _ **WARN: Sho-ai, BL, Yaoi**_

 _Sorry for typo(s)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Pssst." Pria dua puluh delapan tahun memegangi jeruji besi tempatnya ditahan. Untuk sementara. Karena beberapa jam lagi akan dipindahkan ke sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela yang setidaknya lebih layak dihuni. Matanya tertuju pada penjaga di sebrang sel.

"…" hanya diam yang didapatkan.

"Hey, hey, hey." Bibirnya di _monyong-monyong_ kan dengan manja memanggil si penjaga. Kaki dan mulutnya sama-sama tak mau diam di tempat.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekkie~" nada genit dilancarkan. Bahu si penjaga yang bergidik tertangkap retina gelapnya. Membuatnya semakin _uget-uget_ menarik perhatian.

Satu-satunya tahanan dalam ruangan itu berdeham membersihkan kerongkongan, "Ahem, Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Halo."

"Diam."

"Aw, galaknya."

Sipit tajam menusuk sama sekali tidak mencubit baginya. _Malah_ imut. Chanyeol makin gencar menggoda penjaga yang mungkin sudah siap _gumoh_ dengan sikap minta ampunnya.

"Ah, Baekhyun tidak asik. Aku sedang bosan di sini. Tidak bisakah kau berakting sesuatu di sana untuk tontonan gratisku?"

"Aku bukan pemain film. Tolong masukkan informasi itu ke dalam otak ratamu."

"Aku tidak merujuk pada film. Kau bisa melakukan _stripping_. Itu juga masuk hitungan sebagai pertunjukan." Mata berbinar karena sebuah bayangan melintas dalam pikiran. "Benar! Itu dia! _Stripping_ dengan seragam NIS milikmu itu. _Sounds like some kinky roleplay._ "

Baekhyun menatap jijik ke arah tahanan dengan surai _pinkish_ yang jiwanya tengah melayang ke antartika karena membayangkan hal tak senonoh. Lihatlah mulut terbuka yang sebentar lagi menjatuhkan liur. Bisa-bisanya seorang tahanan menjadikan penjaganya sebagai objek fantasi liar. Minta dieksekusi di tempat, memang.

"Tunggu beberapa jam lagi dengan tenang. Kamar tahananmu sedang disiapkan sebaik mungkin." Pesan Baekhyun sebelum membalikkan badannya lagi. Tidak mau bertatap muka lama-lama dengan seorang penjahat.

Ada jeda keheningan selama semenit penuh. Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol tidak mendengar kalimatnya dan masih sibuk berimajinasi.

"Kalau sudah selesai, apa kau mau mampir ke kamar tahananku?"

Dahi berkerut, Baekhyun menoleh separo. "Untuk apa?"

"Di sana ada ranjang, kan?" alis naik turun mengkode sesu _anu_. Selain seorang kriminal, Park Chanyeol benar-benar makhluk ternista sepanjang masa.

Baekhyun membuang wajah lagi. Ia harus meratapi nasib sialnya yang kedapatan petuah langsung dari Direktur NIS untuk menjaga Park Chanyeol.

Bagan internasional, salah satu departemen dalam NIS tempatnya bekerja, menyelesaikan misi penculikan dari _Camp No_ penjara bawah tanah dua hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya merebut kembali warga Negara Korea Selatan yang ditahan di sana.

Pasukan kecil yang terdiri dari tujuh orang, termasuk Baekhyun, berhasil membawa Chanyeol kembali ke Korea Selatan. Ada proses sulit yang dialami direktur mereka demi menjamin nama baik mantan tahanan CIA itu. Memakan waktu dua hari sampai izin diberikan.

Jadilah NIS memiliki wewenang penuh atas hidup seorang Park Chanyeol. Di luar sana, identitasnya dikenal sebagai Richard, _hacker_ yang berurusan dengan CIA. Dan direktur NIS bermaksud memanfaatkan kemampuan meretasnya atas nama kebaikan dan keamanan demi Negara.

Park Chanyeol. Pria dua puluh delapan tahun. Lulusan matematika dan fisika teoritis di Universitas _Cambridge_. Dikenal sebagai penganut tetap aksi sosial selama masa kuliah, seorang aktivis. Tesis kelulusannya adalah _'Revolusi Informasi di Masyarakat'_. Tidak lama setelah kelulusan, ia membangun Jaringan Revolusi Informasi dan mengganggu dunia _online_ di Timur Tengah. Meretas dan membocorkan beberapa sumber rahasia. Tanpa jejak sama sekali. Karena itu ia ditahan di _Camp No_ yang penjagaannya lebih ketat dari _Camp Delta_.

Baekhyun memandangi tahanan yang sibuk bermain _ayam-ayaman_ dengan jempolnya sendiri. Helai rambut berwarna permen kapas bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti untuk menggumamkan nada lirih. Batang permen lollipop mencuat dari belah bibir, pipinya menggembung satu sedang mengemut manis. Ini bocah TK apa kriminal buruan CIA?

 _Hacker_ , aktivis, lulusan magister, semua itu tidak ada nilainya di mata Baekhyun. Baginya, Chanyeol itu idiot, pembawa bencana, tukang bicara—dan mantan teman sekolah.

Hanya karena latar belakang yang berhubungan, Direktur Choi menunjuk Baekhyun sebagai pengawasnya. Mengobrol ringan untuk menjinakkan si _hacker,_ katanya. Hidup Baekhyun sedang dipermainkan di sini.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah cukup sengsara tiga tahun bersama pria itu di masa SMA.

"Baekkie, aku lapar. Juga mengantuk."

Helaan napas dihembus pelan-pelan. Kaki diputar, badan menghadap jeruji besi. "Kau bisa menunggu—"

"Permen lollipop tidak membuatku kenyang. Aku ingin kasur."

"—beberapa jam lagi—"

"Aku butuh sekarang. Oh aku tahu. Kalian tidak bermaksud untuk menyelamatkanku dari penjara bawah tanah itu, kalian juga tidak melindungiku dari CIA. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah membuatku mati kelaparan di atas lantai keras sehingga bisa melenyapkan semua jejak hidup dan identitasku." Chanyeol menunduk dengan tangan saling mengait di jeruji besi.

"Drama _Queen_. Sejak dulu tidak berubah." Baekhyun mendecih.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, mengubah sorot matanya menjadi main-main. "Anjing penjaga. Sejak dulu kau juga tidak berubah." Lalu tersenyum mengejek.

Sebelum darah mendidih ke kepala, Baekhyun memutus kontak mata. Tidak bisakah ia meminta tukar pekerjaan dengan seseorang? Ia butuh pertolongan sebelum kehilangan kendali _headbang_ ke dinding terdekat sampai amnesia.

Dua jam berlalu, penderitaannya segera berakhir. Seorang sipir memasuki ruangan untuk memberitahu letak kamar yang akan dihuni Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk, membuka jeruji besi, kunci bergemerincing mengisi keheningan. Chanyeol berdiri di depannya, menunggu pintu kebebasan terbuka—meski mengarahkannya pada _kurungan_ yang lain.

Baru saja tangannya hampir melepas gembok, Chanyeol menahannya tetap di sana. Baekhyun mendongak. Manik hazel bertemu obsidian. Terkunci beberapa detik. Chanyeol tersenyum, di bawah sana ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan kulit punggung tangan anggota NIS itu sambil menggumamkan patah kata.

"Terima kasih, Baekkie."

Baekhyun sempat kosong, fungsi tubuhnya macet.

"Hei, kalian. Cepatlah."

Suara seorang sipir di ambang pintu menyadarkannya. Ia cepat-cepat melepas gembok dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari sentuhan Chanyeol. Beruntung posisinya memunggungi pintu keluar sehingga aksi tadi tidak perlu menjadi tontonan.

"Jalan di depanku."

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol didorong untuk berdiri di antara apitan penjaga depan-belakang. Sipir itu memimpin jalan mereka. Menyusuri lorong, masuk ke lift, beberapa lorong lagi. Chanyeol sesekali menghitung langkahnya, sengaja diloncat-loncat, bersiul tanpa beban. Baekhyun menatap punggung tegap pria itu. Merasa sedang mengawal bocah TK sedang tamasya di taman hiburan. Hingga akhirnya sampai pada sebuah pintu bercat putih. Ada jarak sangat lebar dari satu pintu ke pintu lainnya.

Sipir itu memberi sebuah kartu yang digunakan sebagai kunci ruangan pada Baekhyun. Menyerahkan sisanya untuk tanggung jawab si anggota NIS lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kartu digesek, sidik jari diterima, pintu terbuka.

Chanyeol tidak perlu didorong masuk, pria itu sudah melompat ke dalam dengan semangat berlebih. Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya dengan satu decakan. Ruangan bernuansa putih dan merah muda.

Setiap sudut ruangan diintai CCTV. Ada satu meja besar dipenuhi set komputer. Terdapat tiga buah _pc_ dengan seperangkatnya. Tampak seperti mainan baru untuk Chanyeol. Bahkan ranjang berukuran _queen_ yang terlihat sangat empuk diabaikan. Padahal tadi merengek minta kasur.

Pria tinggi itu mendaratkan bokongnya pada keempukan kursi bos. Menekan tombol _power_ dan menunggu monitor itu menyala. Matanya sudah berbinar, tangannya gatal ingin mengetik di atas _keyboard_ mahal.

"Tidak jadi tidur?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Nanti saja. Ada mainan yang harus kucoba."

Baekhyun berniat mendudukan diri di sofa _letter L_ , memanjakan tubuh letihnya sesaat. Tapi ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Ia harus segera mengisi kekosongan ruang CCTV yang memantau ruangan ini. Benar-benar penjahat kelas kakap, ruangan pengintainya saja dipisah dari yang lain.

Tapi sofa beludru itu seolah memanggilnya, _tiduri aku_.

Baekhyun membuang semua logikanya demi menenggelamkan diri di sana. Wajahnya menekan bantal empuk berwarna abu-abu. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara ketikan berentetan. Tapi itu menjadi _lullaby_ untuknya. Perlahan, matanya menutup. Tertidur dalam posisi telungkup.

.

.

.

"Baekkie~ selamat ulang tahun."

Baekhyun mendongak. Posisinya yang duduk mengharuskannya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Chanyeol yang menjulang berdiri di belakang kursinya. Melihat wajah lelaki itu secara terbalik entah kenapa membuatnya mual berkali lipat dari biasanya.

"Ini tanggal lima Mei."

"Oh, kalau begitu _happy early birthday_. Dengan begini, aku yang pertama mengucapkan." Chanyeol menetapkan seenak _jidat_ nya.

Baekhyun memutar mata.

Chanyeol menempati kursi di depan meja Baekhyun. "Jadi, karena aku mendapat posisi spesial sebagai yang pertama. Bisakah kau membuat _bulgogi_ untuk bekal besok? Aku mau makan daging."

"Dalam kamusku, tidak ada hadiah maka tidak ada traktiran."

Wajah Chanyeol dilempari segumpal tisu. Jam istirahat membuat kelas cukup sepi sehingga mereka tidak menarik perhatian karena membicarakan hal ini. Terutama para siswi. Mereka sangat gencar bagai wartawan haus berita. Mengorek segala hal yang ada. Menanyakan semua yang terpikirkan sampai ke bagian tidak penting demi mengetahui ada hubungan apa diantara Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka seperti berteman tapi bukan teman. Menempel ke mana-mana tapi saling melempar jari tengah. Sering _skinship_ tapi juga sering barbar. Saling menanyakan kabar jika tidak ada orangnya. Saling mempermalukan jika ada orangnya.

Jadi, mereka itu apa?

Kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol cuma orang idiot yang mengikutinya kemana-mana bagai anak ayam. Kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun cuma sasaran empuk untuk dikerjai habis-habisan.

"Nih, syarat terpenuhi."

Baekhyun mengalihkan fokus dari buku di tangannya ke atas meja. Ada sebuah kotak berwarna merah tua berpita kuning. Ikatan pitanya benar-benar terbentuk sempurna seolah dilakukan oleh tangan seorang pro. Buku paket diletakkan ke atas pangkuan.

"Ini bom bunuh diri?" Baekhyun memberi tatapan menyelidik.

Gumpalan tisu dilempar balik oleh Chanyeol. " _Sekarepmu_. Tadi katanya minta hadiah."

Apa?

Park Chanyeol menyiapkan hadiah untuknya? Apa tadi pagi matahari terbit dari barat?

Baekhyun menerka hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan fenomena janggal dalam kepalanya. Siapa tahu kalender menunjukkan keterangan bahwa hari ini ada jadwal Malaikat untuk meniup terompetnya. Alias akhir dunia. Sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuatnya merinding. Tidak bisa diterima akal sehat. Mustahil orang menyebalkan itu bisa peduli pada ulang tahunnya—meski salah tanggal.

Merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu berburuk sangka, Baekhyun mengusap dada. Mencoba melapangkan diri menerima kebaikan _cecunguk_ itu. Siapa tahu Chanyeol sungguh ingin memulai perdamaian dengannya.

"Kau menyiapkannya sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun selagi jari-jarinya membuka ikatan pita. _Ah, warna kuningnya bagus_ , ia membatin. Warna kesukaan, wajar.

Chanyeol menopang wajah dengan satu tangan di atas meja. "Beli dengan uang tabunganku. Dijamin, benda itu cocok sekali untukmu."

Entah karena sudah lama tidak menerima hadiah dari orang lain, Baekhyun merasa matanya memanas dan jantungnya bertalu. Barangkali efek perubahan iklim, pikirnya melantur. Pita ditarik dengan jemari gemetar, kotak dibuka perlahan. Isinya diintip sampai terpampang sepenuhnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Benda yang disebut sebagai hadiah itu berwarna hitam dan diganjal bantalan lembut di bawahnya. Sebuah _choker_ kulit bertekstur halus, aman bagi kulit leher. Terlihat modis.

"Benar, kan? Itu pantas untukmu?"

Seketika wajah Chanyeol diberi hantaman buku paket yang dibaca Baekhyun sebelumnya.

" _Fuck,_ Baek! Hidungku sakit!" ia mengusap kulit yang memerah dan nyeri.

Baekhyun menudingnya di tengah hidung, membuat mata si korban hantaman menjuling. "Aku bukan anjing peliharaanmu!"

Yeah. Siapa yang tidak marah diberi _choker_ —berbandul tulang platinum bertuliskan hangul namanya sendiri. Tinggal dikaitkan dengan _leash_ maka kalian sudah bisa mengajak Byun _puppy_ Baekhyun berjalan-jalan ke taman.

"Kau itu terlalu penurut pada orang lain! Makanya benda itu cocok untukmu."

"Dasar idiot! Dalam kepalamu itu sebuah otak atau pabrik pembuangan limbah, hah?!"

Dan pembicaraan itu diakhiri dengan adu mulut serta acungan jari tengah ketika pertengkaran harus dihentikan karena bel masuk menggema.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata membuka, retina ditimpa cahaya remang. Baekhyun mengusap mata dengan jari-jari lentiknya, perlahan bangun dari posisi berbaring miringnya. Selimut putih susu jatuh ke paha. Ia memandang sekeliling, mengumpulkan nyawa. Mimpi akan kejadian masa lalu merenggut kesadarannya. Suara ketikan menyapa telinga. Kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Surai _pinkish_ terlihat dari puncak kursi hitam yang membelakanginya. Cahaya monitor menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di sana.

Baekhyun sadar, berdiri cepat. Tangannya menekan saklar, ruangan menjadi lebih terang seketika.

"Ouh, silaunya." Kursi berputar, Chanyeol menghadap ke arahnya. "Tidur nyenyak, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun duduk kembali ke atas sofa, menerima serangan pusing akibat berdiri terlampaui cepat. Ia mengucek mata, "Berapa jam aku tertidur?"

"Hanya tiga jam. Dan ssshh," Chanyeol mendesis, menyela Baekhyun yang siap menyemprotnya. "tenang saja. Tidak ada yang mencarimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut diberi konsekuensi karena melenceng dari pekerjaan."

"Seharusnya kau menendangku keluar saat jatuh tidur tadi." Baekhyun menatap tajam.

"Tugasmu mengawasiku, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dan lagi, seharusnya aku berada di ruang CCTV."

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum, " _Mendingan_ menjagaku langsung dari pada melalui kamera pengintai itu. Lebih efisien. Kalau aku bertindak mencurigakan semacam ingin meretas keamanan ruangan ini atau kabur, kau bisa langsung mencegahku."

"Aku tidak sudi satu ruangan denganmu."

Ada beberapa bungkus _snack_ di sekitar kaki pria itu. Baekhyun teringat dengan perut keroncongan si bayi besar Park.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Chanyeol memutar kursi lagi. Berfokus pada layar monitor. "Belum. Keripik kentang tidak masuk hitungan. Kulkas mini cuma menyimpan _snack_ dan minuman saja."

Baekhyun meringis, entah kenapa merasa bersalah. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan menyadari sebuah selimut kusut tergeletak yang membungkus tubuhnya tadi. Seingatnya, ia jatuh tertidur sambil memeluk bantal sofa dengan seragam utuh melekat di tubuh. Kepala menunduk, pakaiannya saat ini minus jas, dasi, dan sepatu pantofel.

Pandangannya beralih pada meja kayu di depan sofa. Di sana lah barang-barangnya berada. Apa Chanyeol yang melucuti dari tubuhnya? Dia juga yang menyelimutinya? Park Chanyeol melakukan itu semua untuknya?

Desiran halus berseliweran di dalam dada. Baekhyun menepuk pipi, merasa malu. Kaki yang tinggal berbalut kaus kaki melangkah mendekati si _hacker_.

"Hei, Chanyeol."

Lidahnya terasa aneh ketika menyebut nama itu. Tapi perasaan yang tertinggal usai berucap terasa familiar. Sudah lama sekali.

"Ohoo, akhirnya kau memanggil namaku."

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan pada _mouse_. Ia baru memutar kursi separo lalu terhenti karena Baekhyun berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Kepala agak mendongak untuk bertatap muka. Ada tarikan napas terkesiap yang dilakukan oleh si _hacker._

"Selamat datang kembali ke Korea Selatan. Aku belum mengucapkan ini secara resmi padamu."

Tangan Chanyeol diraih Baekhyun, membuat telapak tangan itu dalam posisi meminta. Baekhyun merogoh saku, tangannya mengepal ketika keluar, membawa sesuatu. Chanyeol diam. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan pribadi mengocehnya sedari tadi.

"Atau perlu kubilang…"

Kepalan lima jari lentik membuka, menjatuhkan sebuah benda di atas telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"…selamat datang kembali ke rumah, Park Chanyeol."

Sebuah bandul platinum berbentuk tulang anjing dengan ukiran nama. _Baekhyun_.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan dan memberitahu mereka untuk membawakannya rutin ke kamar ini mulai besok."

Baekhyun melangkah pergi. Keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan senyuman ramah, sorot mata bersahabat, dan pemandangan _choker_ hitam melilit lehernya yang terekspos karena dua kancing teratas kemeja terbuka. _Choker_ yang tersembunyi dari tadi oleh kerah tinggi kemeja dan simpul dasi. Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau benda itu dipakai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat bandul tulang di tangannya tanpa berkedip. Jantungnya berdebum keras. Berpacu bagai kuda berlari. Darah naik ke wajah dengan signifikan, membuat warna semu yang kontras dengan surai kapasnya.

Baekhyun memakainya.

Selama ini Baekhyun mengenakan hadiah darinya. Menyimpan hadiahnya. Menerima hadiahnya. Selama bertahun-tahun.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat bandul. Dengan gaduh memutar kursi lagi. Lengannya bertumpuk di atas meja, hampir menimpa _keyboard_. Wajahnya melesak ke sana. Merasakan panas berlebih. Ia salah tingkah dengan senyuman lebar menampilkan deretan gigi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kabur dari sini."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ HALO. Saya mau kasih sekedar info, kayaknya bakal susah update atau publish cerita di waktu sekarang ini. Dua minggu yang lalu itu akhir masa PKL, artinya udah masuk sekolah lagi. Dan karena kelas 12 itu jadwalnya padet banget nget nget, saya ga sempet buat ngetik. Ga bisa apdet perminggu lagi huhu /seketika rindu masa PKL/

Fanfic ini selingan juga permintaan maaf karena bakal terlambat update cerita tbc lainnya juga karena saya anak smk, ujian prakteknya bener-bener mantep, lebih banyak dari tertulis. Fokusku jadi dobel, praktek buat kepentingan kerja, tertulis buat kepentingan pendidikan.

Jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya bakal semi-hiatus.

Ada beberapa fanfic tbc yang udah jadi setengah jalan, kalo udah selesai bakal saya apdet cepet disini. Review kalian bakal jadi pengingat sama penyemangat, bukti ada yang nungguin cerita hehe:D

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya~

 _Regards and love, LFH._

 _._

* * *

.

 _ **Extra**_

Chanyeol melepas sepatu pantofel di kaki Baekhyun dengan gerakan sangat pelan. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun kelihatan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar terbangun dari tidurnya. Jadi ia lebih percaya diri ketika memapah punggung Baekhyun sementara satu tangannya sibuk melepaskan jas dan dasi. Wangi si anggota NIS menusuk indera penciuman. Chanyeol menghirupnya kesenangan.

Baekhyun bergumam pelan dalam tidurnya, merasa terusik dengan area telinga dan lehernya dibaui seseorang.

Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya sebelum lepas kendali. Tubuh yang lebih pendek dibaringkan kembali. Selimut dihamparkan, menyelimuti dengan hati-hati.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Baekhyun."

Rambut hitam diusap sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Lalu diberi kecupan. Chanyeol tidak mau dicap sebagai pria pengecut yang mengambil kesempatan dalam keadaan lengah. Jadi ia tidak merebut kepolosan bibir Baekhyun. Untuk saat ini, ciuman di dahi lebih dari cukup.

Yeah. Untuk saat ini.

.

.

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**_


	2. NOTICE!

Hello~

I have a lot on my mind this week. Especially trying to take a short break from never-ending-assginment. Life as a student is a bit tough, my whining-mind can't take it lately. So I looked through my folder to find something interesting til suddenly thought about this fic and I don't know why my imagination-mind won't shut up after that.

Do you think I'd better continue this?

I have another idea that pops in my head like every-damn-hour. But my lazy fingers can't find its motivation to work hahaXD I'm still going on very-slow-update until my graduation on April 2019. WB has been bugging me til now. Even when I have the task of writing scripts for group project in school, I can't do it tho. This uneasy feeling still haunts me every night T.T

But if you agree, are u sure? Are u ready for this? Ready like 'whoa I don't care how long to wait as long as CB will have a happy end'? Because, yes, I plan to make this coward-Chanyeol to say his true feelings. Cluless-Baekhyun deserve to know that, RIGHT? ? ? ? ? !

If you already decided, this is the last question from me:

prefer **shortfic chaptered** or **only one sequel**

Okay, thats it. Thank you! Congratulations for reading my nonsense-babbling up there /please slap me into reality/

Regards and love, LFH


	3. Whiny

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**_

 _Shortfic chaptered won. Enjoy~_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Past Present Future**

 _ **Chanbaek pairing**_

 _ **WARN: Sho-ai, BL, Yaoi**_

 _Sorry for typo(s)_

.

.

.

* * *

Ruang dibatasi dinding kaca tebal dengan beberapa lubang kecil untuk jalan masuk partikel suara. Tanpa jendela. Hanya tersedia satu kursi di masing-masing ruangan. Tahanan bersurai kapas sedang mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja gantung, punggung bersandar penuh pada kursi dan tangan melipat di depan perut. Disebrangnya, terpisah kaca tebal, ada seorang lelaki paruh baya, rambut putih yang mendominasi menampilkan seberapa manusianya dia tidak peduli dengan kemampuan hebat yang dimiliki.

"Tugasmu mudah."

Sebuah dokumen berisi kertas-kertas dari data umum sampai beberapa rahasia yang ditutupi Negara. Siapapun yang memilikinya akan mendapatkan keuntungan jika menjual informasi tersebut. Direktur NIS memegang tanggung jawab berat itu sendirian.

"Gunakan informasi di sini untuk membantu pihak berwenang menyelesaikan masalah. Kau diperbolehkan meretas halaman mereka, tapi jangan menanamkan virus permanen, itu akan meninggalkan jejak."

Chanyeol mendorong-dorong kursi ke belakang dengan bantuan kaki dan punggung. Bermain tanpa takut dihukum gravitasi.

"Berarti aku menjadi anjing penjaga kalian sekarang?"

Direktur Choi menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kalau kau suka berbisnis, anggap itu uang sewa yang harus kau bayar. Kau mengerjakan tugas, kami memfasilitasi kebutuhanmu. Mutualisme."

Chanyeol menatap dokumen di hadapannya dengan bosan. Ia tidak begitu suka membaca informasi umum yang sangat mudah didapatkan tanpa media kertas. Sebagai orang yang pernah memiliki rasa hormat terhadap pangkat yang lebih tinggi, ia mengambil dokumen itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku mau satu anggotamu tetap berada di ruanganku. Aku butuh sedikit bantuan saat meretas laman."

Direktur Choi mengernyit, "Kau sudah memiliki penjaga. Tapi kalau kau mau orang tambahan kurasa kami bisa memberikan dari ruang server—"

"Tidak butuh. Aku hanya mau dia." sela Chanyeol.

Kepalanya menunjuk ke arah pintu di belakangnya. Kepada seorang anggota NIS yang berjaga di luar sana. Yang sipitnya setajam gigi hiu. Mencabik kepercayaan diri siapapun yang menantangnya.

Satu alis terangkat, nada suara yang dikeluarkan terdengar meragu tanpa diperintah. "Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar yang mengirimkan getaran sampai ke tulang punggung—sarat akan ancaman. "Orang yang sudah saling kenal mudah untuk bekerja sama."

Direktur Choi kelihatan sulit untuk memutuskan. Pria tua itu berpikir dalam sampai lipatan di dahinya terhitung tiga. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin mudah menyerah. Seorang _hacker_ itu dijamin sangat keras kepala. Mereka menggunakan segala cara sampai berhasil meng _hack_ suatu sistem.

Kaki diturunkan, kursi menghentak jatuh ke posisi semula. Debumannya menyentak ketegangan sampai Baekhyun menoleh dari tempatnya. Mengira-ngira apa yang didebatkan dua orang pembicara. Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Sayang sekali. Sepertinya aku harus bekerja sendirian. Siapa tahu menemukan kode rahasia untuk kabur dari sini—"

"Baiklah. Kau mendapatkan Baekhyun." helaan napas berat dikeluarkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum sopan, "Terima kasih." Bangkit dari kursi, berdiri tegap. "Anda tidak akan menyesali keputusan itu."

Memunggungi lawan bicara untuk menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil, merentangkan tangannya seolah menunggu sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan satu tangan memegangi revolver di kantong celana. Firasatnya berbisik bahwa tahanan ini akan berbuat tindakan kriminal.

"Menunggu pelukan selamat datang kembali."

Baekhyun membuang wajah. Memimpin jalan lebih dulu. "Tidak akan terjadi."

Chanyeol tidak kecewa. Matanya lurus tertuju pada punggung teman lamanya. Partner barunya. Dua sisi lorong memproyeksikan masa depan. Membayangkan misi-misi yang akan dilewati bersama seperti hari-hari sekolah dulu. Rasanya rindu sekali.

Kakinya melangkah, mengikuti jejak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Lakukan dengan benar, Park."

Mengangguk.

"Lebih cepat lagi."

Menurut.

"Kau ini lamban sekali seperti siput."

Lirikan sengit dilempar. "Jangan sombong ya. Kau baru dua putaran di depanku."

Baekhyun melambatkan lari, sengaja agar bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri yang memilih misi sulit. Jadi kau harus tanggung resiko pelatihan fisik untuk menyusup ke _headquarters_."

Chanyeol mengiya-iyakan dalam hati saja. Raut wajahnya sudah super terganggu. Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa lelaki pendek ini sama dengan teman sekolahnya dulu. Byun Baekhyun itu banyak mengeluh jika sudah menyangkut bidang lari. Mulutnya tidak akan menutup akibat sibuk menyumpahi guru olahraga mereka yang kejam tak kira-kira menentukan berapa putaran yang wajib dicapai.

Tapi lihat sekarang. Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang kelelahan lebih dulu sementara Baekhyun sudah menyusul dua putaran.

Kemana Baekhyun yang lemah dan butuh dilindungi? Sudah wafat.

.

.

.

.

"Diam di tempatmu."

Chanyeol mendongak dari komik ditangannya. Baekhyun cukup menjulang dihadapannya dengan satu kaki naik ke atas meja seperti itu. Terkadang, sikap Baekhyun justru jauh lebih bar-bar dari lelaki bermarga Park.

"Secara harfiah semua murid seharusnya sudah berkumpul di lapangan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun menurunkan komik Chanyeol sampai menyentuh meja. "Kau tahu aku benci Guru Kang. Siapa yang mau lari keliling lapangan saat memasuki akhir musim gugur? Meski memakai jersey sekalipun aku tidak sudi."

Chanyeol merotasikan mata sebelum menilik pakaian yang pendek. "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau berganti seragam olahraga kalau tidak niat absen di kelasnya?"

"Untuk alibi!"

Chanyeol mengangkat komik lagi ke depan wajah, menghalau eksistensi lawan bicara. Tapi Baekhyun sama pemaksanya dengan Chanyeol. Jadi percuma. Untuk beberapa hal, Baekhyun mengambil tindakan ekstrem. Ia memutuskan naik sepenuhnya, duduk di atas meja Chanyeol lalu membuang komik itu ke belakang punggungnya.

Chanyeol terpongah. Tangannya terulur melewati sisi pinggang Baekhyun, berusaha menggapai komiknya dalam detik terakhir.

"Bacaanku—"

Kerah jersey Chanyeol yang tersleting tinggi ditarik tak senonoh oleh jemari lentik. Ketika mendongak, raut tegas Baekhyun berjarak sejengkal darinya. Konsentrasinya tersedot pusaran dalam iris kecoklatan itu.

"Dengar, karena kau juga punya reputasi buruk soal perabsenan, mari kita bekerja sama."

Tangan yang terulur akhirnya jatuh di atas meja. Raut wajah Chanyeol cukup terkontrol meski dalam benak terkejut luar biasa atas kenekatan Baekhyun.

Mendapati Chanyeol tak merespon apapun, Baekhyun pikir kali ini adalah kemenangannya. Namun sedetik kemudian asumsi itu dirobohkan dengan pergerakan Chanyeol yang berdiri sampai pegangan tangannya dikerah jersey terlepas.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan turun ke bawah sekarang."

Baekhyun lebih gesit dari Chanyeol. Jika lelaki tinggi itu tidak berhasil menggapai komiknya, Baekhyun berhasil meraih sejumput lengan jersey hijau itu.

"Chanyeol. Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini, tapi…" tegukan sekali untuk menelan ego sampai lambung, ".. _please accompany me._ "

Baekhyun paling anti meminta pertolongan pada musuh bebuyutan. Chanyeol pun paling anti berbelaskasihan padanya. Untuk beberapa faktor, Baekhyun rela meletakkan harga dirinya dulu ke lantai. Dan untuk beberapa faktor yang lain, Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kembali duduk di kursinya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel untuk bermain _game_. "Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi jangan merengek karena aku tidak mendengarkan ocehanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku juga berniat mengabaikanmu kok."

Meja Chanyeol bergeser sedikit-sedikit karena pergerakan Baekhyun di atasnya yang mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk. Ia bersandar ke dinding tanpa ada niatan untuk turun dari sana. Chanyeol mengacuhkannya. Iris gelap lurus pada layar ponsel meski kaki berbalut celana _training_ panjang milik Baekhyun agak mengganggu konsentrasi.

Dan selanjutnya sungguhan senyap.

Tak ada suara selain _sound effect_ dari speaker ponsel Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu terus bermain sampai berlevel-level lamanya. Hingga ia kehabisan darah untuk memulai _stage_ baru, ponsel dilepas dari genggaman lalu lengannya merentang ke atas.

"Ah duduk tegap seperti ini membuatku pegal." gumamnya seorang diri.

Ia melirik, tak jauh dari ponsel ada tangan Baekhyun yang terkulai tanpa tenaga. Penasaran, pandangannya dinaikkan ke atas lalu yang didapatinya kemudian adalah wajah tidur Baekhyun. Anak itu benar-benar tidur duduk di atas meja dengan satu kaki terlipat dan lainnya menjuntai ke bawah.

Chanyeol menyimpan ponsel ke kolong meja secepatnya. Lehernya pegal karena menunduk sementara punggungnya pegal karena terus menegap. Niat membaca komik sudah musnah. Permainan diponsel sudah kehabisan darah. Jadi yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah merebahkan kepala di atas paha Baekhyun. Daritadi ia meliriknya, kelihatan empuk. Proporsional untuk dijadikan bantal dadakan.

Sebelum waktu berlalu cepat, Chanyeol tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Ia menarik diri, meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk dicium sekilas. Senyuman geli tidak bisa ditahan. Terkadang ia berpikir betapa _cheesy_ dirinya selama ini.

Kembali merebahkan kepala, tangan Baekhyun sengaja diletakkan di atas lehernya. Biar saja. Supaya saat bangun nanti, Chanyeol bisa puas mengejek Baekhyun dengan tuduhan sudah meraba-raba kepalanya dalam tidur. Dengan pemikiran dangkal itu ia menikmati keheningan sampai terlelap.

Tapi bukankah Baekhyun bisa lebih dulu menuduh Chanyeol karena tidur berbantalan pahanya?

Sekali bodoh, tetap bodoh.

.

.

.

"Kau menyiksaku dengan putaran sebanyak itu, Baekkie."

Baekhyun meletakkan botol mineral ke samping sebelum beralih menatap Chanyeol yang menghampirinya dengan wajah kelelahan. Pria tinggi itu baru selesai sementara Baekhyun sudah nyaman bersantai mengatur napas sejak tiga menit yang lalu.

" _Whiny-brat._ " ledek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri, sengaja merebahkan kepala pada paha Baekhyun yang menganggur. Si anggota NIS terkesiap.

"Pinjam pahamu sebagai gantinya."

Dengusan dikeluarkan. Ia tidak kaget lagi dengan sikap lancang. Mau mengusir pun percuma. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke lapangan luas yang kosong. Bangunan di belakang punggungnya dikhususkan untuk para tahanan NIS yang sedang diawasi dalam ikatan perjanjian kerja sama. Mereka difasilitasi namun juga dikurung. Diberikan yang diinginkan namun juga dibatasi. Bagai penjara pribadi.

Baekhyun tahu ada banyak penjahat berbahaya di dalam gedung itu. Hanya saja tempat ini terlalu luas sehingga lapangan pun diisi mereka berdua saja.

Dan seseorang dipangkuannya ini pun termasuk dalam daftar orang berbahaya. Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka bertemu lagi dengan pria ini dengan status yang berbeda jauh. Satu hal yang masih ia yakini, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Tidak akan bosan mengganggu dan mengejeknya.

 _Hacker_ buruan CIA?

Yup, orang itu tengah mengipasi diri sambil mengeluh betapa pegal kakinya akibat berlari puluhan putaran. _Really. He is such a whiny brat._

"Apa rambutku begitu enak dimainkan, Baekkie?"

Tersentak, pojok kesadarannya disentil bangun. Baekhyun mendapati jemari lentiknya mengait pada helaian _pinkish_ Chanyeol.

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan?!

Apa dia terlalu gemas dengan pria tinggi itu? Tidak mungkin!

Baekhyun langsung mengeratkang cengkraman untuk menarik rambut dengan kejam, "Tidak enak. Rambutmu lepek."

Chanyeol meringis, "Sialan. Kau tidak perlu menariknya juga, kan."

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak mau peduli. Tapi yang namanya naluri kemanusiaan, sudah pasti ada sebersit perasaan bersalah. Cengkraman mengendur, kepala menunduk untuk melihat wajah lawan bicara lebih jelas.

"…maaf, apa sakit?"

Tangan terulur cepat. Jari telunjuk mengait pada _choker_ hitam yang melilit leher Baekhyun lalu ditarik ke bawah—

—hanya berani dibayangkan dalam kepala. Chanyeol menahan dirinya terlalu kuat. Ia ingin sekali mencium lelaki itu usai melihat raut cemas untuknya. Kebutuhan duiawi yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun. Terkadang ia memuji kehebatan dirinya dalam mengontrol hasrat.

Ia memutuskan untuk mendaratkan telapak tangan Baekhyun di kepalanya lagi. Memperagakan _gesture_ mengusap. "Lakukan lagi sampai aku selesai beristirahat sebagai permintaan maafmu."

Baekhyun merotasikan mata, "Tidak lebih dari dua menit."

Chanyeol tersenyum. " _Deal._ "

Ya. Untuk beberapa faktor lain, Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya. Tidak jika itu keinginan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ Untuk reviewnya, untuk favnya, untuk follownya, untuk _support and all—BIG THANKS TO YOU~!_

 _to_ _ **Real ayd:**_ makasih udah disemangatin~ saya jurusan multimedia, dan semester 6 nanti bakal lebih intense lagi deadlinenya dibandingin semester 5 /emot nangis/ _so sorry that very-slow-update mode on._

 _to_ _ **baekthelight**_ _: that "I'm kinda thirsty of Chanbaek's ff" I CAN RELATE XD_

 _to_ _ **dhiandradhe18**_ _: sooooorry, stuck_ ditengah-tengah /insert emot nangis/ saya berusaha dapetin lagi feel Alexithymia. _Please wait a bit more._

 _to_ _ **chanbaekis**_ _: yes, a lot of sweets. I promised~!_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Extra**_

"Kenapa setelah tidur rasanya pegal sekali, urh…"

Baekhyun mengucek mata. Lehernya memutar sampai berbunyi. Ia merasakan beban tambahan di pahanya. Ketika dilihat rupanya Chanyeol menjadi penyebab.

"Dasar."

Ia mendengus pelan melihat tangannya berada di sekitar leher lelaki tinggi. Sudah pasti ulah Chanyeol juga. Kepala menoleh pada jam dinding di atas papan tulis, memastikan waktu masih banyak sebelum pelajaran olahraga selesai. Tangan berpindah, merambat pelan-pelan untuk ditelusupkan pada helaian hitam ikal. Dengan penuh afeksi mengusaknya. Senyuman lemah, _tender looks_ dengan tutur mengalun lembut;

"Kau akan bagaimana jika tanpa aku, Chanyeol."

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca~!**_


	4. Coward

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**_

* * *

Kala itu hujan mengguyur wilayah pepohonan. Membuat suasana semakin pengap dan lembap. Tanah berlumut mencair menjadi lumpur, menodai sepatu milik semua orang yang tengah berlari melewati dahan-dahan lebat berbekal cahaya bulan. Mereka harus melakukannya tanpa bantuan senter untuk menghindari kejaran penjaga camp no.

"Apa maksud kalian menerobos penjara untuk membawaku? Aku ini tamu atau tahanan baru?"

Hujan terlalu bersemangat berjatuhan dari langit malam. Volume air yang besar terasa menotok tubuh dengan kasar. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala seperti anjing mengeringkan air dari rambutnya lalu mengusap wajah agar pengelihatannya lebih jelas.

"Ugh, aku basah. Ini tidak menyenangkan."

Lumpur menciprat dari tapak sepatu mengenai celana. Hidungnya mengerut jijik.

"Aku lebih suka di dalam camp. Semua fasilitasku terpenuhi. Papan permainanku juga ada di sana."

Ia berlari diapit dua orang penyusup. Ini asumsinya saja karena mereka membobol penjara untuk mengeluarkannya. Ia mencoba menganggap mereka sebagai kawan karena seragam familiar yang melekat.

"Kau anggota NIS. Terlihat dari seragammu." ucapnya dengan picingan mata, membaca tanda pengenal kecil di atas baju. Mereka tak menanggapi.

"Bisakah kau berbicara?"

Ia merasa sedang sendirian. Dua orang ini terus menjaga mata tetap ke depan selagi agak jauh di belakang mereka terdengar tembakan beruntun. Chanyeol tidak begitu suka bagaimana mereka bersikap bagai patung sementara dirinya memiliki banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepala. Ia memang tak peduli lagi kemana anggota NIS membawanya, dibunuh atau dipekerjakan sebagai budak mereka pun sudah tidak dipusingkan. Toh ia tidak pernah memiliki tujuan hidup.

Ia sudah kosong sejak lama. Mengikuti alur dunia tanpa keinginan jelas. Tanpa mimpi. Seorang diri. Ia hanya suka bermain dan camp no adalah tempatnya bermain. Mengutak-atik jaringan seperti semudah dan sesering menghirup napas. Tidak ada hal lain lagi.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak dibayar untuk menjaga obrolan denganku. Tapi apa tidak ada keringanan? Hanya menjawab pertanyaanku misalnya? Ayolah, aku seperti korban di sini."

"Diam. Musuh masih mengejar kita."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis, "Bukankah memang tugasmu untuk melindungiku? Aku warga negara Korea Selatan."

Selongsong ditarik cepat, senapan siap tembak. Bunyinya cukup nyaring di antara hujan dan gesekan dahan. Mata dingin orang di depannya melirik. "Tidak ada perintah untuk membawamu lengkap dan utuh."

Chanyeol tersenyum selagi mengangkat tangan, "Whoa tenang. Aku akan menjadi anak baik."

Pria di depannya melempar tatapan sinis yang diakhiri decihan. Kemudian ia memperlambat lari untuk meraih bahu si _hacker_ , mendorongnya dengan kasar ke depan. Ada kresek-kresek mengganggu bersumber dari sumpalan _headset_ si penjaga.

" _Light_ , kemari dan bawa tahanan ini. Biar kami yang mengurus musuh."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya lagi. Air hujan memperparah pengelihatan dan pendengarannya. Ia membenci situasi ini. Dimana dirinya merasa lumpuh total karena banyak inderanya terhalang. Satu penjaga yang berlari paling belakang memberikan isyarat mata lalu balik kanan untuk kembali pada pos awal.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Dia mau kemana?" bahunya menerima dorongan lebih keras sampai ia hampir tersungkur ke genangan lumpur di bawah kakinya.

"Fokus saja pada nyawamu."

Ia mendengus pelan, memaki penjaga berhati dingin. Beberapa pohon terlewati, bahunya dilepas dari cengkraman dan disaat yang bersamaan—

 **SRAAAKK!**

—siluet hitam meluncur turun dan sosok itu berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Chanyeol menatap tamu tak diundang itu dengan ekspresi terkejut seolah telah melihat ninja. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang penjaga lain dengan senapan panjang melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang tinggi dan berdiri di atas kedua kakinya seolah memiliki kekuatan kaki kucing. Terlebih lagi ternyata dia lebih pendek darinya!

Bagaimana mungkin dengan tubuh kecil begitu dia termasuk dalam anggota NIS?

Chanyeol mengerjap, mulutnya membuka namun si penjaga baru menatapnya tajam mengisyaratkan untuk lebih baik tidak menyuarakan apapun. Masker hitam menutup rapat dari bawah matanya sampai dagu, membuat picingan mata itu terlihat mutlak.

" _Light_ , tetap fokus pada perintah. Bawa dia ke titik X." ucap si pria dingin.

Penjaga baru berkode _Light_ mengangguk paham lalu menarik kerah jaket Chanyeol untuk ditariknya penuh 'perhatian'. Akibat perbedaan tinggi yang signifikan, punggung si _hacker_ dipaksa membungkuk selama berlari. Plus terseok-seok karena ketidaksabaran penjaga baru.

"Setelah pria dingin tadi sekarang aku dioper pada lelaki kasar begini? Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya kalian lawan atau kawan."

Ucapannya pun tidak ditanggapi lagi.

Ada petak kecil lahan terbuka di balik pepohonan tinggi. Melewati dataran naik turun dan lembab seperti tadi rasanya terbayar begitu melihat helikopter siap terbang menunggu mereka. Setidaknya Chanyeol tahu ia tidak perlu kelelahan berlari lagi.

Ada seorang penjaga bertubuh besar di samping helikopter dan pria berjas di dalamnya melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol didorong naik dengan tak berperikemanusiaan—yang merupakan kejutan besar karena si pendek itu faktanya punya tenaga badak. Wajahnya bisa saja menabrak sepatu pantofel mahal pria berjas itu jika tangannya tak tanggap untuk menahan bobot tubuh.

Air hujan menciprat kemana-mana akibat putaran baling-baling yang semakin cepat. Suaranya mengalahkan guntur. Memekakan telinga. Angin kencangnya membuat tudung para penjaga lepas dari tempatnya. Surai hitam—anehnya—tebal dan _fluffy_ nampak dalam pengelihatan.

Chanyeol membesarkan mata lalu mengerutkan dahi. Ekspresi terkejut dan kebingungan sangat kontras di wajahnya.

Bukankah anggota militer diharuskan memiliki potongan rambut yang pendek? Apa-apaan pelanggar peraturan begini?

" _Light_ , kembali ke pos penjagaanmu. Terus dukung sniper 2 sampai semua musuh berhasil dikalahkan."

Penjaga bertubuh besar di samping helikopter itu mengibaskan lengan, memberi isyarat jika helikopter bisa lepas landas. Kaki-kaki mesin terbang itu mulai terangkat, menjauh dari tanah. Pria berjas mengetuk jam tangan dengan telunjuknya lalu berseru,

"Tunggu helikopter berikutnya yang akan membawa semua tim!"

Chanyeol terduduk, matanya fokus pada dua penjaga yang ditinggal. Jemari berbalut sarung tangan tebal khusus kerja terangkat, telunjuknya menyelip pada masker hitam. Dalam satu tarikan, masker itu melorot sampai dagu. Menampakkan wajah dengan rona merah di bagian mata, hidung dan pipi akibat suhu dingin. Rambut hitam tebalnya tertiup angin hingga menunjukkan dahi.

Chanyeol merasakan hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Membekukan nadinya. Menghambat darah yang mengalir. Meremukkan dirinya dalam sekejap.

"Dimengerti, _leader._ "

Uap putih meninggalkan bibir pucat kedinginan, hanya sekilas karena sepersekian detik sudah tersapu hujan.

Baling-baling berputar lebih kuat, membawa seluruh badannya melayang di udara. Chanyeol merunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Mata bulatnya terhubung dengan sepasang sipit di bawah sana. Begitu familiar. Begitu dirindukan. Ia menghirup oksigen dan menahan karbondioksida disaat yang bersamaan. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya memukul keras tapi juga merasakan detakannya berhenti untuk sesaat.

Park Chanyeol dengan mudah dibuat kacau.

Richard si _hacker_ ternama, tahanan CIA, magister lulusan _Cambridge_ , aktivis Timur Tengah, segala gelar yang dimilikinya tidak akan berarti. Terlupakan. Karena pada akhirnya, ia hanya seorang pria dua puluh delapan tahun yang memiliki pujaan hati.

 _The love of his life—_ sudah dipertemukan kembali dengannya.

Byun Baekhyun berdiri di atas permukaan bumi, mendongak ke atas, memberikan keleluasaan bagi Chanyeol untuk memandangi wajahnya. Sementara dirinya dibawa pergi menjauh ke langit.

Apa takdir mempermainkannya lagi? Atau ia diberi kesempatan untuk merajut jalan cerita yang diakhiri sepihak olehnya dulu? Apa Dewi di atas sana kasihan dengan kekosongan hidupnya?

Perasaan menggebu mendesak dari dadanya. Ia mengangkat satu tangan, menunduk dalam lalu mencengkram sejumput rambutnya. Kemudian tertawa lepas. Terdengar agak aneh karena ia bisa melepas tawa di tengah situasi genting.

Pria berjas menepuk bahunya, "Kau sehat?"

Chanyeol menarik napas, memasok paru-parunya sampai terasa akan tersedak udara. Ia mendongak, menatap lurus pria berjas sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tentu. Tentu aku baik-baik saja."

"Ada yang lucu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Hanya perasaan terhibur. Kurasa kalian akan memindahkanku ke tempat bermain yang baru."

Pria itu berdiri dengan gelisah. Terbaca dari kakinya yang bergerak tak menentu. "Satu set komputer canggih sudah menunggumu berikut pekerjaan yang lebih mulia."

Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Seharusnya ia sudah mengibaskan ekor seperti anjing peliharaan yang dimanja tuan majikan ketika mendengar kata komputer. Satu-satunya barang yang menjaga ia tetap waras mengikuti alur dunia. Tapi kali ini atensinya berpusat pada satu titik. Pada satu orang.

Bayangkan.

Hanya perlu uluran tangan. Baekhyun dekat sekali dengannya. Begitu dekat hingga ia bisa menyentuhnya. Tidak ada lagi benua dan samudera yang membentangi jarak mereka.

Baekhyun membenarkan letak masker setelah menarik napas panjang. Ia memutus kontak mata lebih dulu, berbalik pada pepohonan lebat.

Saat itu Chanyeol tahu. Apa yang dicarinya selama ini begitu mudah untuk direngkuh.

Namun ia tidak pernah memiliki keberanian.

Dia memang pengecut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh, kalau lapar itu bilang."

Kepalanya menjadi landasan dari gulungan buku yang digenggam Baekhyun.

"Punya mulut, kan? Masa aku harus mendengar langsung dari perutmu dulu?"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan bungkusan keripik kentang dari pangkuan dan _mouse_ di bawah tangannya hampir tersenggol jatuh dari meja. Ia menoleh ke belakang sambil mengusap bekas _selepet_ tanpa ampun barusan.

"Aw, Baekkie. Itu menyakitkan. Omong-omong kapan kau masuk ke sini?"

Baekhyun menunjuk kamera pengintai, "Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar konser perutmu dari alat penyadap suara di sini? Bekerja juga butuh waktu istirahat untuk mengisi ulang energi."

Chanyeol melirik deretan layar di depannya, menampilkan warna hijau berisi bahasa pemrograman yang rumit. Sedang mengira-ngira sudah berapa jam terlewat tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaan meretasnya.

"Oh kau yang bertugas memerhatikanku selama dua puluh empat jam pertujuh? Wow, aku tersanjung." Ekspresi menyebalkan dengan cengiran itu tak pernah bosan menggoda.

Baekhyun menunjuk nampan dengan datar, "Makan dulu atau kubuat kau menelan mangkuk nasi itu beserta sumpitnya?"

"Siap, kapten!"

Chanyeol melompat dari kursi empuknya. Merentangkan lengan dan merapatkannya lagi pada tubuh Baekhyun. Menguncinya dalam pelukan. Belum sempat Baekhyun memprotes, si _hacker_ sudah melesat menuju sofa untuk menikmati jatahnya.

Baekhyun memutar mata lalu berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Ia membukanya setengah dan berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Biarkan saja bekas makanmu di atas meja." lalu menghilang dibaliknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela kunyahan. Baekhyun memang sudah sangat mudah untuk direngkuh. Ia melihatnya setiap hari. Ia bersamanya setiap detik meski melalui kamera pengawas.

Hanya saja, rengkuhan itu masih tidak ada artinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ yuppp, diawal tadi adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah terpisah—tepat saat penyelamatan Chanyeol dari _camp no._ Jadi rada drama ya? Hehe.

Saya sedang stress UKK, jadi melampiaskan ke sini saja untuk ngetik. Tadinya mau kasih satu fanfic spesial valentine days tapi ternyata ga sempet, keburu lewat jauh. Maaf ya huhuhu

MAKASIH UNTUK YANG REVIEW, sumber semangat dan pendorong bahwa masih ada yang menunggu ini update [insert emoji nangis terharu]


End file.
